Broken Treaties
by Zoodle
Summary: Treaties get broken, friends become enemies and faces from the past reappear. Will Tara ever get her happily ever after? Jasper/OC, Alice/OC The third and final part of the Jasper/Tara Saga
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Treaties**

**It is the sequel to 'The Gift' and is set 15 years after the end of that fic =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Look, I'm enjoying this catch up..." Charlotte began to explain glancing across at Peter for support and then continuing to look at me and Jasper, "But since I've got here I have been so stressed. What is going on Jasper for you to be sending these emotions around?"

"Tara's worried." Jasper explained looking directly at me.

"I can't exactly deny that can I." I managed to smile as Peter laughed.

"We're going to see the twins tomorrow." Jasper explained to Peter and Charlotte who already knew that we visited them once a year on their birthday.

"Are you worried about the questions they will ask?" Charlotte asked, referring to the twins.

"Yes and no." I explained, "We have told them that we won't tell them everything until they are 18, which is another 2 years away. I am prepared that tomorrow they may demand some information, but I feel that they will understand that we cannot tell them. The only thing that worries me is that..." I paused before walking to the window. "They might want to choose this lifestyle." I indicated towards my present vampire state.

"It is not exactly a lifestyle choice." Jasper answered staying seated.

"No but to a 16 year old, this..." I indicated towards myself, "This must seem incredibly..."

"Exciting?" Peter finished.

"Well, yes." I rolled my eyes, "I mean Bella's children reacted so differently. Tara had Seth, so she didn't want it, and Harry, he took the same opinion of his father, he hates us, think we shouldn't exist."

"The twins?" Jasper knew where this was leading.

"They see us every year." I explained, "Their parents and adopted siblings get older, yet we still appear year after year, exactly the same as the year before. "

"Glamorous." Jasper joked.

"Shut it." I joked playfully whacking him, as Charlotte and Peter began chuckling with laughter.

"Tara, you worry too much." Jasper said reaching for my hands and I instantly felt calmer. "Good thing I'm around to calm you. If you kept worrying like this, it would age you terribly." He smiled, "We'll treat tomorrow the same as any other year and if anything happens we shall deal with it together and I'm sure Bella and Tara will help us. Even if Jacob, Seth and Harry aren't in a helpful mood."

"They will." I agreed.

"Jasmine and Jonathon will understand I am sure." Jasper reassured me, but he wasn't the one that could see the future.

"Jasper's right." Charlotte reassured.

#

"Here are your presents." As I handed two gift wrapped boxes across to both Jasmine and Jonathon.

"16 years old. How does it feel?"

"The same as last year." Jasmine grinned.

"We'll be catching you pair up next." Jonathon joked, but I'd got a feeling that he wasn't in as humorous mood as hewas pretending.

"Not likely." Jasper whispered as I giggled.

"Do what birthday are you celebrating next?" Jonathon asked.

"You never ask a woman her age." I smiled hoping to move the conversation.

"You? Jonathon asked Jasper.

"I do believe _he_ has a name." I interrupted.

"You're not my mother." Jonathon snapped.

"Jon leave it." Jasmine put a hand on his chest.

"No, we want to know." Jonathon demanded, "We're 16. I think that is old enough for us to understand."

"You're too young." Tara spoke calmly.

"You never age. You're pale. You're ice cold." Jonathon reeled off several other descriptions and comments.

"JONATHON WILL YOU JUST LEAVE IT ALONE. FOR ONCE JUST LET US ENJOY OUR BIRHTDAY, WITHOUT YOU ARGUING!" Jasmine yelled, she stood up. Shocked at such a reaction I entered her thoughts, she knew what we were, vampires, but Jonathon didn't

"Don't you want to know?" Jonathon demanded, turning to his twin.

"No." Jasmine explained, "It is their secret. There is obviously a reason as to why they are so reluctant to tell us, I think we should trust that they have our best interests at heart and leave them alone." She was lying to her brother, she didn't want him to be hurt by the information, and she believed he was too immature to deal with this.

"Well said." Jasper agreed with Jasmine who produced a shy smile.

"Ignorance is bliss." Jonathon mocked. "I PERSONALLY WANT TO KNOW. IT IS OBVIOUS THAT MOTHER AND FATHER KNOWS, SO WHY CAN'T WE, WE'RE 16 NOW!"

"Jonathon..." Jasmine whined before fleeing from the room and then the house.

"I think you should leave." Jacob explained entering the living room after hearing the outburst.

"Jacob we still have several hours left." Jasper explained.

"I don't know whether you noticed but the only person who actually enjoys your presence here just ran off. So don't feel impelled that to stay." I saw Jasper was steadily getting angrier, so grabbing him by the hand I pulled him towards the front door.

"Goodbye." I yelled before carefully pulling open the front door and walking in the direction of where we had left the car.

* * *

**Read and review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter. Unfortunately it is a little short, it is taking a little while to get used to writing about the characters again, I'm getting there. I've got the key chapters already written out!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Where we you last week?" a curious voice asked from beside me. Hugh Morgan. Forever enquiring and asking about everything.

I realised the aforementioned days of last week, were sunny days, "Camping and hiking." I answered smiling and trying to return to my work.

"You went camping and hiking?" he asked. I knew it wasn't convincing as here I was standing in an outfit that Alice had put together, knee high boots with heels and clothes that were only just suitable for the current weather conditions.

"That is what I said." I confirmed. I was sometimes shocked at my own over confidence, it was something that had just developed, I guess it was mainly due to the fact that I could find out everyone's thoughts.

"Right..."

"I presume you are familiar with the concept of hiking and camping?"

"Yes."

"Right, can I return to this essay then?" He nodded and moved away. "Urgh."

"Problem?" Edward asked appearing beside me.

"Just read my thoughts."

"Finally getting bored of repeatedly attending High School." Edward perched himself on the chair next to me.

"However did you guess?" He laughed.

"You can have quiet an attitude problem when Jasper's not around."

"Bite me."

"Sisterly love."

"Brotherly annoyance." I elbowed him.

"How was Bella yesterday?" Edward asked, he was trying to sound casual.

"Fine, we left early after the argument, but she seemed well." I smiled, he nodded and then frowned before walking away. I guess it was only natural and Edward did ask every year how she was. I smiled and continued to write.

#

"Bella contacted me this morning." Esme explained as I returned home from school. "She says Jasmine still hasn't returned home." She was frowning.

"I didn't know she'd ran off." I placed my coat down on the side as I turned to face Esme..

"She ran out on the party and never returned." Esme explained, she picked up my coat and walked towards the closet.

"Oh they ring us to worry us but I bet they won't let us near them to help them find her though." I moaned to Esme knowing that she too wanted to help with the search mission.

"I know." Esme smiled.

"All Alice knows is that as she can't see her future so it must be entwined with somewhere near home.""That'll have to do I suppose." I decided a change of subject was in order.

"Someone was quizzing me today about where we were last week." I rolled my eyes, "I have learnt not to intervene and besides he doesn't strike me as intelligent enough to put anything together. Even if he did he'd probably come to the wrong conclusion. Just being annoyingly curious."

"Not long left and you'll have to start the Medical Course again." Esme reassured, understanding my frustrated state.

"I know." I did a strange victory dance to Esme's amusement before Alice appeared in the room.

"Just had a strange vision." Alice explained as she perched herself on the edge of the kitchen work surface, "A car." She shook her head. "That was all I got, just a vehicle."

"No people?" I asked.

"What type of car?" Esme asked.

"Old, slightly battered." Alice looked puzzled, "I might ask Edward to see if he recognises it." She paused again, "Just a car and then darkness, I'll keep working on. See if I can get it back.""Maybe Jasmine is driving somewhere, or someone is driving her someone." I interpreted."Well yeah. She hasn't passed her test, so someone else would have to be." Alice explained."Strange." Esme mulled it over before shaking her head and leaving the room.

"Let me know if you get anything else." Alice nodded.

* * *

**spannieren - Thank you for your review.**

**InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr - Hope you enjoy this story as much as the others! Thanks.**

**~ Read & Review ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Mooch11 - Glad your internet is back. I had the same problem a short while ago. Hope you like this chapter as well, thanks for reviewing. =D  
**

**InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr - Great to hear you like this story as much as the others. Enjoy this chapter! =)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So what we need to do is to buy some camping items." Esme explained as we walked towards the shop, "As though we used up some supplies the last time we went." I, Jasper, Alice and Edward nodded following her up the steps.

As we stepped inside it hit me, I paused for the briefest of seconds. The scent, how was it possible for such a scent to exist? Why had I never smelt this before? For 25 years I'd missed out on such a scent. Suddenly my mind was filled with inhuman thoughts as I spotted the source, just opening the back window of the shop, a teenage boy. Of course there were a few people in the shop and there were 5 members of my family who would try to hold me back. Mind control? Could I use that to get to the prey?

"Alex!" a voice shouted, "Shut the window, it's too cold. You'll freeze all the customers away!" The prey obeyed the shouted command. Prey? He was a boy. A teenage boy. A human being. It was then when I noticed that during the brief second I had been dominated by these thoughts Alice had clutched my arm, she'd had a vision. Edward was glaring in my direction, preparing to strike. Esme looked truly confused as to why we had paused in the doorway. Even Jasper at my side was eying my suspiciously, having probably noticed a sudden change in my emotions.

_I'm fine. _I thought, managing to smile at Edward as the venom began pooling in the back of my throat, Edward glanced at Alice, whose eyes glazed over for the briefest of seconds before she nodded and bounded over to the selection of tents. Then Jasper, my saviour grabbing my hands and tugged me over to where there were a selection of torches or something mundane. As we stopped in the corner I looked at him, he was confused, he had never experienced me to be the weaker one, I was usually strong. As confused as he was he was determined to help me and make this as easy as possible.

"We can leave?" he whispered grabbing my other hand and leaning down to me.

"Not necessary." I managed to mutter as I swallowed the venom and began to control my thoughts. I'd hunted, I was not hungry.

"We need a new torch." Edward announced appearing at our side and picking up one and twisting it around briefly in his hands.

"I need to deal with this." I explained detaching myself from Jasper I walked over to where Esme and Alice were deliberating the tents, "That one looks tough." I pointed to a large green one at the end, next to where Alex was now standing.

"Yes it does look appropriate." Esme began to move towards it. I took a deep breath and followed her, Alice trailing closely behind.

"How much is it?" I asked, the question was directed at Alex.

"$300." He answered smiling and I watched as he slowly shuffled closer to us.

"We'll take one!" Alice bounded between myself and him.

"Ours broke." I explained from behind her as he laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I'll just go and get my boss to complete the purchase for you." With a slight nod of his head he walked away.

"Take her to the car now." I heard Edward whisper to Jasper who came up behind me and grabbing my hand he pulled me away from where I'd been standing my eyes still focused on the door which Alex had disappeared behind.

#

"Tara." Jasper whispered as we began to walk upstairs.

"I'm fine, good, brilliant, excellent, couldn't be better." I grinned, we had returned home, Alex's blood and scent were miles away and I was currently trying to push any thoughts related to it to the back of my mind.

"He's your singer?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes." I answerer probably slightly louder than necessary, I looked at Jasper, he suddenly looked nervous, "He smelt good, just because he's my singer, it doesn't mean I'm about to fall deeply in love with him.""I…""I know what you were thinking." I reached for his hand.

"You can understand why?"

"Of course I can."

"What are you going to do?"

"Avoid Alex and seriously hope that he doesn't need to attend the hospital within the next four years. Besides we've got Alice, I'll have a little warning if he does accidentally injure himself." He laughed.

"I'm glad you're calm about, you scared me a little in there." Then it was my turn to laugh.

"I'm never scary."

"Tara! Jasper!" Alice appeared in the doorway, her anxiety was clearly evident. "Don't enter my thoughts, this needs to be explained properly." I shrugged my shoulders, "I just had a vision. It's Jasmine..." I didn't wait to hear the rest, I disobeyed her command and her thoughts revealed it.

"No..." I murmured.

"She was found at the edge of the road leading out of Forks; it looked like she'd been hit by a car. There was no-one around, so they must have fled." It was like Emily all over again.

"Does Jonathon know?" I asked.

"No." Alice explained.

"Wait a minute, has this happened yet?" I asked, if this was a vision of the future then perhaps I could alter it.

"Bella was at home alone when I got the vision, there were no wolfs around, so I could clearly see. She answered the phone and was told by someone at the hospital." I nodded.

"I should go and get Jonathon from school." I said standing, Jasper looked as though he was about to disagree, "I can't just sit around here; I have to be some use."

"You can go back to Forks." Alice explained, "You'll get recognised."

"I won't!"

* * *

**Read & review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter update, sorry it took a bit longer than usual. **

**InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr - Glad you like it as much as the others, hope that continues as the story develops. Thanks for the review**

**Mooch11 - Enjoy, you'll have to wait and see. Thank you for your review.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, the only character I created is Tara.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Tara's POV**

I pulled into Forks High School, realising this was probably a terrible idea, one of their students from 25 years ago suddenly appears unchanged. However, Alice had altered my hair and had reassured me that if anyone was to ask I merely had to say that I was my and Jasper's daughter, simple. In theory anyway. Stepping into reception little layout wise had actually changed.

"Hello." I smiled at the receptionist, "I need to collect Jonathon Black from school, his sister was in an accident this morning and he needs to be with his family right now."

"Have you any identification? Or proof that you are related to him?" The woman demanded. This woman was the kind of person I could not simply smile at and dazzle, she looked annoyed.

"Well, no, not really." I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm a family friend."

"Then you cannot collect him."

"He's 16." I raised my voice slightly, "I'm not going to run off with him."

"You barely look older than 18 yourself, I'm afraid I cannot help."

"I'm 21."

"How convenient." I really didn't want to have to use mind control.

"What's the problem?" a voice asked as Angela Webber and a man stepped into view.

"This young girl wants to collect a young boy from school to take him to his family." The woman explained, "Jonathon Black apparently something has happened to his twin Jasmine."

"Tara Jones?" Angela questioned, it appeared she had recognised me.

"Not quite. Her daughter, Laura." I smiled at Angela. "You knew my mother, Tara and my father, Jasper?

"Of course." She clapped her hands together delighted, "They married, oh how fabulous."

"Yes." I grinned.

"You look so like Tara, but you have your father's eyes and complexion."

"Yes."

"So you know this young lady then?" The man asked.

"Her mother and father briefly attended this school." Angela explained, I smiled at the man. "This is David Woodstone, the Principal."

"Delighted to meet you." I smiled at him and hoped he wouldn't want to shake hands.

"Do you have ID?" David asked.

"Yes." I produced the appropriate reserve driver's license, one from our collection at home. "You can ring Bella and ask her. If you like?"

"Well Sophie." David clapped his hands at the receptionist, "Ring his mother, check that Laura can take Jonathon out of school. Let's not delay the young woman any longer. Would you like to wait in my office?" I was thankful that this man was being so helpful but I almost certainly did not want to step into his office.

"No, I'm fine out here." It was several minutes after Bella was contacted until I actually got to see Jonathon, he was in the Cafeteria.

**Tara's POV**

"Call me Laura." I hissed as I pulled him into a welcoming hug.

"Woah. Who's this Jonathon?" one of his friends.

"I'm kind of his Aunt." I explained grabbing Jonathon by the arm, "I need to get you home."

"His Aunt." One of the boys repeated.

"Yes and my name is Laura." I grinned and instantly regretted that decision as I swear I saw one of the boys visibly dribble, "The cars out front." I explained to Jonatho

"Did you come in the Porsche? Jonathon asked extremely loudly.

"No." I glared at him.

"You have a Porsche?" another boy asked.

"I'm in the Volvo."

"They're got a Vanquish too." Jonathon boasted.

"Jonathon, come on." I grabbed his arm and began to drag him away.

"You should collect me from school more often." He grinned as he realised everyone was staring.

"Get in the car." He jumped inside as I drove him back to the Quiluette border, I was unable to drive inside but Bella was waiting. I watched as he climbed into their car, not knowing when I'd next see him.

**Tara's POV**

"You're a vampire." Jonathon shouted as he climbed out of his truck, he ran towards me, his face red with anger. Jasper protectively stood in front of me.

"Honestly, I imagine that Jacob informed you." I pushed Jasper aside, Jonathon would hardly hurt me, "I won't deny it."

"Yes he did. Vampire." He repeated.

"Yet here you stand."

"Do you eat humans?" he asked bluntly.

"No, which is fortunate since you're standing right there." Emmett answered chuckling away.

"Animals?"

"Bear's my favourite." Emmett answered. Jonathon took a step backwards.

"How did you know my mother?" He was changing the subject, perhaps Emmett had intimidated him a little.

"I met her at school. I'd been a vampire for 10 years. She was the first human after Bella that I truly got to know. She left me with you and Jasmine. However, there are others of our kind that don't think a coven of 10 vampires should really care for 2 human babies. So I gave you to Bella."

"My mother died?" Jonathon asked.

"Yes."

"My father."

"Is still alive. However, unfortunately, he is not aware of your existence."

"Bite me." Jonathon ordered holding out his hand. "Make me one of you. I don't want to die." Emmett began to laugh.

"Emmett inside!" Esme ordered taking everyone else away apart from me and Jasper.

"Jonathon come and sit down." I indicated towards the bench at the edge of the garden. "Maybe Carlisle should explain this?" That question was directed more at Jasper than Jonathon

"No." I expected Jasper to intervene but it was Jonathon, "I want to hear it from you. Don't go getting someone else to do the awkward stuff." He had no idea at that point who Carlisle was.

"None of us chose this lifestyle. We were either bit against our will or because we were dying." I instantly began to reveal.

"I don't want to get old and die. Jasmine is dead. If you had bit her on our birthday, she'd still be here." Jonathon admitted.

"Jasmine already knew what we were. She expressed no desire to become one of us." I revealed.

"She had no idea."

"Her thoughts revealed she did."

"Her thoughts. How would you know what she was thinking?"

"I heard them."

"Wait." he frowned, "You read minds. Vampires can read minds."

"Not all vampires, no. I get a rough outline of thoughts and can manipulate them, Edward can completely read minds. Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions and Alice can see the future."

"That's insane."

"It is a little isn't it." Jasper said, Jonathon looked shocked to find Jasper sitting there.

"So you know I'm angry?" Jonathon spoke to Jasper.

"I know that you're angry, confused, mourning the loss of your sister, lost, feeling helpless, I also know that you love your family, including myself and Tara, regardless of how much you yell at us."

"I'm feeling all that?" Jonathon asked raising his eyebrows.

" Now you're shocked." Jasper smiled.

"You reckon. This is like a freak show."

"Try and refrain from calling us freaks, please." I answered.

"You think. Can I meet everyone?" Jonathon asked.

"Of course." And I led him to the house.

* * *

**Read and review? PLLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEEEEEEE**


	5. Chapter 5

The last chapter was a bit choppy, this one is a bit better. I hope =)

**mooch11 - This chapter is Jonathon's reaction to Jasmine's death. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy!**

**InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr - This is a little less crazy =) Thank you for reviewing.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Tara's POV**

To be honest I'd been expecting a reaction, some kind of response from Jonathon and two days later when a truck pulled up outside our house, I knew who it was.

"You're a vampire." Jonathon shouted as he climbed out of his truck, he ran towards me, his face red with anger. It was fortunate that our house was some what isolated otherwise, our identity would have been completely revealed. Instinctively, Jasper protectively stood in front of me. I noticed that Jonathon's hair was greasy, his skin paled, his eyes red and tired, it was evident from appearances alone that he wasn't coping with the loss of his sister.

"Honestly." I pushed Jasper aside, Jonathon would hardly hurt me, "I won't deny it."

"Vampire." He repeated.

"Yet here you stand."

"Do you eat humans?" he asked bluntly.

"No, which is fortunate since you're standing right there." Emmett answered chuckling away.

"Animals?"

"Bear's my favourite." Emmett answered. Jonathon took a step backwards.

"How did you know my mother?" He some how managed to tear his eyes away from Emmett back to me.

"I met her at school. I'd been a vampire for 10 years. She was the first human after Bella that I truly got to know. She left me you and Jasmine. However, there are others of our kind that don't think a coven of 10 vampires should really care for 2 human babies. So I gave you to Bella."

"My mother died?" Jonathon asked, he still stood a decent three metres away from me.

"Yes."

"My father?"

"Is still alive. He is not however aware of your existence."

"Bite me." Jonathon ordered holding out his hand. "Make me one of you. I don't want to die." Emmett began to laugh.

"Emmett inside!" Esme ordered taking everyone else away apart from me and Jasper.

"Jonathon come and sit down." I indicated towards the bench at the edge of the garden. "Maybe Carlisle should explain this?" That was directed to Jasper.

"No." I expected Jasper to intervene but it was Jonathon, "I want to hear it from you. Don't go getting someone else to do the awkward stuff."

"None of us chose this lifestyle. We were either bit against our will or because we were dying." I instantly began to reveal.

"I don't want to get old and die. Jasmine is dead. If you had bit her on our birthday, she'd still be here." Jonathon admitted.

"Jasmine already knew what we were. She expressed no desire to be bitten." I revealed.

"She had no idea."

"Her thoughts revealed she did."

"Her thoughts. How would you know what she was thinking?"

"I heard them."

"Wait. You read minds. Vampires can read minds."

"Not all vampires no. I get a rough outline of thoughts and can manipulate them, Edward can completely read minds. Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions and Alice can see the future."

"That's insane."

"It is a little isn't it." Jasper grinned; Jonathon looked shocked to find Jasper sitting there.

"So you know I'm angry?" Jonathon spoke to Jasper.

"I know that you're angry, confused, mourning the loss of your sister, lost, feeling helpless, I also know that you love your family, including myself and Tara, regardless of how much you yell at us."

"I'm feeling all that?" Jonathon asked raising his eyebrows.

"Shocked." Jasper smiled.

"You think. Can I meet everyone?" Jonathon asked.

"Of course." And I led him to the house, hoping that the distraction of us all would help him to mourn.

#

"Edward hates me doesn't he?" Jonathon asked Jasper, asking for him to confirm his emotions.

"No." I launched forward, Jonathon was sitting on the floor in mine and Jasper's bedroom. "He feels responsible."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath and began the tale. "As you can imagine for 10 vampires to live effortlessly in the human world, we need to suppress any suspicions, like disappearing every sunny day. Which we'll explain why later. Your mother was intelligent; she was putting the pieces together and getting close to the right conclusion. Edward warned me and between the two of us we had the plan. We got someone who your mother was attracted to, to ask her out on a date. It was successful; she completely forgot the fact that we were different. However, it led to her being..."

"Pregnant." Jonathon murmured.

"Yes, precisely. I tried to help her, but she disappeared, only reappearing to give me you and your sister. She got hit by a car at the bottom of our street. Obviously as no-one knew of your existence we all fled town the next day."

"Hit by a car. Like Jasmine." Jonathon whispered.

I nodded, I bit my lip, and he seemed to be taking it all quite well. "After a short while the Volturi, the kind of vampire mafia, found out we were caring for you. They believed you might become immortal children, vampire babies that are frowned upon. So we got together with a lot of other vampires and the wolves. We threatened the Volturi. We scared them away with the promise that we would let Bella and Jacob care for you, as shape shifters they were already aware our existence." I looked at Jonathon, hoping for some kind of response.

"I still want to become one of you." Jonathon responded, "You can teach me to not eat humans, I'll properly be part of the family."

"It is not that easy." Jasper spoke, "I have only recently perfected the process myself, after years of trying. It is going against our natural..."

"You've managed it though." Jonathon persisted.

"You are not becoming one of us. Your family is Bella and Jacob" I ordered.

"That is just selfish." Jonathon responded.

"Hate me if you must, but no. You're staying human." I explained indicating towards the door, "We're taking you home." I explained.

"I'll drive myself." He answered getting up.

"I know for a fact, that you drove here today without a license and against what Jacob and Bella told you. I'm not letting you do it again." I answered.

"Stupid mind reading vampire." Jonathon hissed following me reluctantly out of the room.

* * *

**Read and review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update, things have been incredibly busy. At least I've finally got an update for you all. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Why do singers have to smell so good?

I am standing beside Esme as Alex is delivering our new tent and I'm desperately trying not to think about his scent.

I can hear that Jasper and Jonathon are having a conversation inside, so I'm going to focus on that instead.

"She's talking to someone out there." Jonathon explained the Jasper.

"That's nice." Jasper responded the tone of his voice sarcastic and amused.

"He looks about 18, that is sick. She's what about 43 now?" Jonathon asked I smirked.

"Trust me, she is not 43 besides I'm over a 100 now. Is that not more disgusting?" jasper quizzed.

"Fine fine, she could be flirting though."

"She's not."

"You can't hear." Jonathon insisted.

"I can!"

"Is there anything you guys can't do?" The tone of that question was bitter. "She looks strained." Jonathon added.

"Alex is her singer, his blood is moe alluring to her than any other." Jasper explained.

"Is it safe for him?" Jonathon asked.

"Tara can maintain her control as long as he doesn't bleed." Jasper explained.

As the scent in the air changed I tuned back into the conversation which was occurring outside the house. "Alex is leaving, well done!" Esme clapped me on the back.

"Finally..." I smiled before feeling a desperation to hunt. "I'm off." I explained running into the trees before finally tuning into the end of Jasper's and Jonathon's conversation to settle me.

"Where is she going?" Jonathon asked.

"Being around him makes her need to hunt. She did brilliantly though." His waves of happiness effected me even at this distance and I headed off to hunt smiling.

#

**2 weeks later**

"Jonathon hasn't visited in a whlie." I explaind to Carlisle as we had our break.

"He's probably busy with school." Carlisle insisted.

"He hates us more and more as the weeks pass."

"It's just a stage he's going through. I'm sure it'll pass, as he gets older he'll realise it is a difficult lifestyle that we maintain."

"I hope so." I smiled and reclined a little on the chair.

"We've got an emergency in room 15!" A nurse popped her head round the ward door. "Dr. Cullen you are needed!" I desperately clutched at Carlisle's arm, as the door had opened even just a little, I had recognised the smell. Before she ducked back out of the room and left I noticed that her uniform was crimson in places.

"It's Alex." I whispered in a voice that the humans couldn't here.

"You need to get out." Carlisle pushed me towards the fire exit but I froze. Turning around my mind was empty, only one thing mattered, I had to get to Room 15.

"Tara." Carlisle warned. "Come on now. Reengage your mind." I felt a rough pair of arms grab me. "Emmett and Alice get her outside." I struggled; I know I did, until eventually a blast of fresh air hit me.

The rest of my senses were beginning to return.

"I need to hunt." I strained at Emmett who nodded. I bounded through the trees heading back home but also searching. Another scent hit me, not as attractive but it would settle me for now. I launched towards the object. The luscious taste...

"TARA!" A voice yelled at me. Yet again I felt the strong pair of arms tugging me backwards. That was Emmett but the attractive scented object, that was Jonathon.

* * *

**Was that ok? Am I back into this story ok? Was it like I never went away?**

**Review please? The next chapter won't be as long away. Promise.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, I just created Tara, Claire, Daniel and Jonathon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Jasper!" I cried thrusting my head against his chest desperately wanting to feel calm. "What have I done?" I asked looking at Jonathon's blood stained body lying on the bed. I knew the pain he was in. The change was the worst pain you could ever experience. Due to me he was going to become a monster. A monster with a constant thirst. A monster with a constant thirst that could only be quenched in one way, by killing.

"Shhh." Jasper frantically tried to settle me.

"Alex made me so desperate to hunt." I tried to explain.

"The change is inevitable." Carlisle confirmed.

"Why was he in the woods?" I asked not moving any closer, feeling as though I could only cause more damage.

"He had cut himself as well." Carlisle added.

"Why?" It was Jasper that asked this time.

"I think he planned this." Edward intervened.

"Pardon?"

"Did he know Alex was your singer?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Jasper answered, he had told him only weeks previously.

"Alex was hit by a car whilst he was out jogging." Edward explained. "This was why he was in hostpital."

"You don't think..."

"He hit Alex on your shift at the hospital and positioned himself in the woods nearest the hospital, knowing how Alex's blood would affect you. He had cut himself to increase the chance that you would bite him to settle your thirst." Edward added.

"That's rather a detailed plan." Rosalie sounded horrified that someone would go to this effort to become a vampire.

"He was right about everything." I repeated,

"The bite and the change were foreseeable, considering everything." Edward concluded.

"He's not staying!" Daniel argued from beside Alice.

"We can't do anything yet." Claire added still shaking her head at the plan Edward had explained.

"3 days and we'll have it sorted." Carlisle summarised before he left the room for work, Esme following close behind.

"How did I not see any of this?" Alice asked walking towards the window, obviously desperately searching the future.

"Maybe..." Rosalie began.

"No!" Edward interrupted reading her thoughts.

"What?" Jasper asked sensing the anxiety off them both.

"The wolves." Rosalie explained what she had thought.

"Everything is so blank I can't see anything." Alice confirmed our fears.

"What have I done?" I asked looking at all their blank faces.

#

"He's got another 30 seconds." Alice confirmed settled on the chair beside the bed. Her eyes glazed over before she then moved further away.

"Will everything be ok?" Carlisle asked curious as to why he moved.

"It should be now." With that Jonathon's eyes slowly flickered open.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Alert. Wow. Everything if more alive. My senses..." Jonathon stopped as he sat forward. "So bright."

My thoughts were a whirl and I couldn't take his smug attitude any longer so I left the room. Catching my reflection in a nearby mirror I noticed my eyes now closer to the Cullen's golden shade were still tainted by his blood.

"Tara!" Jasper entwined his hand in me and I instantly felt calm.

"How can he sit there like that? He planned it all!" I slammed my spare fist violently on the table next to me, it snapped in half. Jasper reached forward, possibly to embrace me but we were interrupted by the sound of growling.

"I think I'm needed." Jasper returned to the room, I followed hastily behind.

The scene had changed.

Jonathon was off the bed, crouched down in the corner. Edward was opposite also crouched down.

"Edward." Carlisle warned both him and Emmett moving forwards to intervene.

"I can't deal with his thoughts anymore." Edward explained. "He planned all of this! He ruined Tara's own control for his own greed."

"Nonetheless Jonathon is one of us, we'll let him stay here and deal with his newborn stage and then he can do what he wants." Carlisle attempted diplomacy.

"What will be we do when Bella and Jacob come looking for him?" Jasper asking frowning at Carlisle who was monitoring Jonathon.

"They won't mind." Jonathon answered.

"You can face them then." Edward laughed.

"We'll just have to explain that it was what Jonathon wanted." Carlisle answered looking at all of us for support. All I could do was sigh, shrug my shoulders and move towards the window.

* * *

**Review? Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter, it's all kicking off again. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was only a week before Jacob and Bella arrived outside our house, their beatings hearts and scent more appealing than they had ever been before.

"Where is he?" Jacob demanded. Edward, Jasper and I had chosen to meet them with the others in the wooded area behind the house, Emmett and Daniel had chosen to take Jonathon further away for Bella and Jacob's safety. Jonathon was finding restraining from human blood particulary difficult.

"I presume you want to know where Jonathon is?" Edward interrupted.

"Yes!" Jacob roared looking at me and Jasper, fortunately he wasn't close enough to see the slightly different shade my eyes were.

"We've searched everywhere for him." Bella pleaded, her older face more creased than usual, beside me Jasper was slowly tensing with Bella and Jacob's pain and worry.

"He's nearby." I confirmed, I didn't want this dilemma to continue any longer than necessary. Bella, Jacob and Jasper in pain, all because of me.

"Where?" Bella asked.

"You can't see him." Edward explained.

"We want to see our son!" Jacob demanded. "What have you done to him?" Bella asked at the same time.

"You can't." Jasper began to explain.

"Why?" Bella stepped forward she desperately glanced towards me. "Tara?" She took another step forward, now in my direction, frowning at the strange shade my eyes wereand the pain on my face.

"Don't come any closer." I pleaded; Bella was close, dangerously close. Blood was pounding through her body, the pace of her heart quickening as she became more and more confused. My methods of coping around humans had got a lot worse.

"What has happened?" Jacob asked stepping between me and Bella. Jacob was also appealing, his scent only slightly tainted by his shape shifting past.

"There was an accident." Jasper tried to answer their questions but they were already mentally answering them without our help. I could see their thoughts desperately getting close to the right conclusion.

"You-you-you-you-you!" Jacob stuttered looking at me.

"He's a vampire." Bella whispered from behind Jacob.

"Yes." Edward answered. "Which is why you can't see him."

"How?!"

"Jonathon planned it himself!" Edward answered.

"I'm so sorry." I pleaded. I so desperately wanted to step forward and explain but I knew I couldn't and that I could easily make things worse.

"Let us see our son." Jacob demanded, "We want to see what _you _have done to him."

"That's dangerous." Jasper interrupted.

"DO IT!"

"Jacob." I started but Edward had already bounded between the nearby trees to complete their wish.

It was seconds before Jonathon emerged. Emmett and Daniel either side of him, Carlisle and Edward slightly behind. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Claire followed in a group further behind.

"Jonathon." Bella murmured, stepping forward, the effect of which was that Jonathon began snarling. "What have you done?" Bella asked, she turned and her eyes focused on mine.

"I-"My speech was interrupted as Edward darted forward, grabbing Jacob who had begun to shape shift for the first time in decades, the stress and anger pushing him to the limit. Realising that Bella wasn't going to get hurt Edward released him; he howled and bounded into the trees, Bella running after him.

"That went smoothly." Daniel grunted as he tried to restrain Jonathon from chasing after Bella.

"Did you read any thoughts?" Edward asked me.

"No." I answered. I was grateful that I could turn my mind reading on and off. I always felt that for Edward it must sometimes be more of a curse than a gift constantly hearing everything. "Why?"

"Expect war." Edward explained what Jacob had been thinking. "We bit one of theirs. Although not in Forks he seems to think that breaks the treaty. The truce is no longer!"

Silence descended.

Eventually we all slowly returned to the house, right now the mood of the house was strained, I could tell from Jasper's expression that it was difficult.

"There are 11 of us now." Jasper was currently pacing the bedroom floor. "Surely we outnumber them."

"Fighting won't be necessary though. Surely Tara can do her mind control stunt and they'll be easy to defeat." Emmett grinned putting his thumbs up at me, he had decided to crash our room was currently sprawled across our bed. "Bit disappointed really I was looking forward to some fighting. Although your mind control is spectacular to watch and I -"

"Shut up before I tear your head off." I mentally stopped Emmett from continuing, from my seat in the corner I noticed Rosalie by the window smile.

"I've wanted to do that for years." Rosalie smiled, appreciating my mind control.

"We can't simply rely on Tara though." Jasper glanced towards me, sharing my stress and tension.

"Carlisle seems to think we can negotiate our way out of this." Rosalie responded.

"Edward doesn't." I answered.

"Yeah well he's always takes the depressing approach!" Rosalie answered rolling her eyes.

"Nonetheless I'm steal trying to think of a plan."

* * *

**Can you please review? It keeps me motivated and it'll be mean I get to the conclusion to this saga quicker =) Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter for you, reviews are madly wanted! I know that sounds desperate but as this saga is nearing its end, it would be great for that final motivation.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jonathon hasn't taken to the lifestyle, three hikers were his first victims and we're now beginning to lose count. Jasper says it is only natural but I can't help but be a little unnerved.

Another thing I'm coming to terms with is that, time passes, no power or control can prevent that. As time passes our destiny gets closer. The house is tense; no-one truly knows what is going to happen, except that a visit is imminent.

"They're coming." Alice whispered. At my side Jasper instantly tensed, the emotions of the room suffocating him. I saw Claire move to the window, it was a strangely human thing to do at the moment. We would smell the wolves, there was no reason to actually look for them.

"Alice what is it?" Daniel was instantly at her side.

"A gap in the darkness, I saw..."

Alice's thoughts were always the most interesting, I saw a glimmer of what she was seeing and it wasn't the Wolves. "The Volturi?!" There was a surprised tone to my voice as I finished, seeing the vision in her thoughts. I glanced to Edward who nodded; I had interpreted her vision correctly.

There was a stream of protests, questions, everyone was curious but there was a frightened edge to everyone's thoughts. Alice interrupted them. "They're going to help us." That was unexpected.

"Why would they do that?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

"I am not completely sure. Perhaps the possibility of removing the threat of the pack appeals to them." Carlisle guessed.

"They're using this as merely an excuse to eradicate the wolves?" I asked.

"We should expect a reason like that." Carlisle answered.

"When will they arrive?" Edward asked.

"Tomorrow. There is no need for us to prepare, it is a civil visit. They are bringing something with them which is of use." Alice revealed.

"Another vampire with a new power?" Claire speculated from Edward's side, he had joined her at the window, I gauged Edward's response he didn't seem convinced.

"A lot of decisions will be made tomorrow." Alice explained, "There are so many different paths leading off that it is difficult to keep track." She frowned as though the possibilities of tomorrow were too much.

"What are the paths like?" Esme asked, there was a tender edge to her voice but Esme was having difficulty covering her fear, she cared for each of us too greatly.

"Some are better than others," At that point Alice's face contorted with pain as she experienced one of the worse outcomes, Edward's eyes flickered in my direction but my thought reading was tuned in on Esme, I wasn't paying attention to the outcomes, not wanting to be distressed further. Was that a particularly bad one?

The following night had an unusual tone for the Cullen household, everyone was strangely quiet, everyone deep in thought, everyone anxious for tomorrow. Alice searching the future and the rest of us trying best to prepare ourselves for the outcome of tomorrow. Naturally Alice's prediction was correct and the Votluri arrived outside the house the following day.

Even when we knew it was supposed to be a civil visit, the approach of the crimson eyed vampires is naturally unnerving.

"Aro this is unexpected." Carlisle spoke moving forwards.

"That is unlikely." Aro's eyes swept jealously in Alice's direction.

"What is the reason for your visit?" Carlisle asked, removing his attention from Alice.

"We have bought someone with us. I believe she may be of use to you." Aro explained, sweeping to one side he revealed who was standing behind him, Emily. After all those years, I instantly recognised her, her appearance obviously improved by her immortality was tainted by her red eyes. I should have tried to save her myself, saved her from this fait.

"Emily?" I stepped forward, her eyes focused on me. "What have they done to you?" I asked, I reached out and she shrunk back into a crouch, teeth grinding, preparing to destroy.

"Easy now." Aro got Felix to restrain her.

"When?" Jasper asked, I moved my focus from Emily back to Aro.

"After the car crash." Aro answered, "She seemed so dear to Tara and I thought it would make an excellent present for her to be changed, a future friend for your coven. Except she does not seem to have taken to the lifestyle very well. She lacks restraint." Like her son.

"She was dead." I protested, "She was lying in the road dead."

"I think your grief blurred you senses." Aro added.

"Wait a minute." Jonathon chose this moment to step forward. "You told me my mother was called Emily and she was run over."

I watched a smile form on Aro's face. "We have not met." Aro stepped forward to shake Jonathon's hand. I instantly recoiled realising all that he would see. "Now, now, dear Tara. You have been having problems." He shifted his gaze from me back to Jonathon, "Tara was your creator?" Aro asked Jonathon.

"Yes and is she my mother?" Jonathon asked Aro nodding towards Emily. I was immediately aware of something crashing into me, another vampire, Emily.

"Tara!" Jasper lunged forward desperately trying to break us apart. I got flung backwards as Jasper began to attack Emily.

_STOP! _ I mentally tried to freeze Emily. I succeeded and she stopped just in time before she had a chance to bite Jasper.

"She is quite the nomad." Aro chuckled. "It is lucky Tara was here, someone might have got hurt."

"No thanks to you." Carlisle added, he stepped forward. "Why are you here Aro? I don't believe it is to simply reunite mother and son."

"You always doubt me Carlisle." Aro said, "I merely thought that with your problem with the wolves, if Jonathon's mother is also a vampire, then there is no issue in you changing him. Surely that would override the treaty."

I frowned, Aro was helping us.

"That..." I started, Aro smiled at me. Then it registered, if he helped us then our coven would be indebted to him. That wasn't a good thing. He would be able to control us. Edward turned towards me and nodded, confirming my worst thoughts.

We had a dilemma.

Face the wolves and death, or at least destruction was very likely.

Use Aro's help, and then there is a debt...

"Perhaps I should let you think this through before you decide anything." Aro clapped his hands together and let everyone move backwards. Only Emily and Jonathon were left in the middle of the two groups, staring at each other.

"He's been watching us." Jasper muttered through his clenched jaw, "He knows so much. He pretended to be surprised when he saw Jonathon as a vampire, but he knew."

"What is he doing?" Esme asked, her motherly face distorted by worry, worry I had caused.

"He's..." I started but I couldn't continue.

"If we take Emily and show the wolves, we have a debt to Aro. He would have helped us avoid harm The debt could be repaid in several ways, however he chooses." Edward explained, towards himself, Alice and I.

" But..." Emmett asked, he wanted the alternative.

"We fight the wolves without Aro's help and there will be some losses, that is inevitable." Edward bowed his head.

"We accept Aro's help." I answered; all 10 of my coven faced me. "I don't mind paying the debt, I caused all this, and none of you are going to be destroyed because of me."

"Tara." Jasper croaked from beside me.

"It makes sense. I caused this. I have the best chances of survival and escaping. I could negotiate; I presume 50 years with the Volturi wouldn't be that bad." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to seem indifferent. I controlled my emotions; Jasper wouldn't know I was scared. Controlling my thoughts, Edward wouldn't know how much I feared doing this.

"Tara." This time it was Carlisle. "You can't sacrifice yourself like this."

"I can." I nodded, "When it makes perfect sense!" I stepped forward, Aro noticed.

"A decision has been made?" Aro asked.

"Emily can come with us." I answered, "I'm sure her and Jonathon would be glad to be reunited, we can help Emily adjust to our lifestyle. Besides we are expecting the Wolves tomorrow." I revealed Alice's most recent vision.

"Excellent." Marcus announced indifferently from beside Aro.

"However..." Caius spoke, "That leaves you with a debt."

"Only if it works and the Wolves leave without a fight is there a debt." I insisted.

"You always put your point across excellently." Aro answered, "But nonetheless how will this debt be repaid. If you do not offer anything, we will of course have to destroy young Emily."

"Me." I hissed.

"Pardon?" Marcus asked.

"I will work for you." I answered.

"100 years?" Caius asked. I swallowed.

"50!" I insisted.

"75." Aro interceded, "And your dietary requirements will be met."

I nodded. 75 years? Could I last that long without Jasper?

"Excellent." Caius smirked, "Until tomorrow evening Miss Cullen."

"It's Dr Whitlock and yes until tomorrow." I bowed my head and turned around working back to my family.

"Tara." Esme rushed forward and forced me into a hug, everyone began flocking towards me, except for one. Jasper. His face was horrified.

"75 years. Nothing at all is it Carlisle." I giggled mocking the oldest vampire.

"Oi!" Carlisle managed a smile.

"So tomorrow we face the Wolves." Emmett spoke frowning at me.

"Who are these wolves?" Emily asked, it looked like we'd have to fill her in on a few things.

* * *

**Dun dun duur. Tara tries to be positive once more, but is it enough? Can they get over this? Does Aro really want to help them?**


	10. Chapter 10

**As much as this chapter must sound like it, this is _not_ the final chapter.**

* * *

I never knew time could pass so quickly, the clock on the wall seemed to lurch forward, hours being absorbed into nothing. My remaining time with my family was slowly dwindling down to nothing.

"So you gave my twins to a bunch of Wolves to raise?" Emily asked, she was outraged, after we'd finally got round to revealing the history she'd missed out on.

"It was the best solution." I pleaded.

"Is that where Jasmine is then?" Emily asked, "Married to one of the mutts."

"No." Jasper answered, "Jasmine died." I watched her face as it contorted with pain, she looked away, lost in her thoughts, I gave her some privacy, I didn't want to intrude when her mind was in this state.

"That's why I wanted to be a vampire mom." Jonathon pleaded; he was the only one who dared to speak.

"She's gone." Emily whispered, beginning to mourn for a child that she'd never knew. Jasper glanced in my direction, I nodded and a wave of calm spread across the room. "When I found out what you were." Emily asked, "I dreamt you'd do this to my children, but when I was bitten, it's a horrific lifestyle. Such thirst!"

The room cringed. "It is not when it's for the one you love." It was Emmett that spoke enclosing his hand around Rosalie's.

"You'll get used to it all. You've both had less practise than the rest of us." I insisted.

"I doubt I'll ever get good at this. I did have the Volturi raising me after all." Emily replied, "I don't know how you control it. The constant burning sensation." She paused and withdrew to a corner of the room.

"They're here." Edward rose from his chair, "The Wolves."

"They're early!" Jasper growled, Alice always had trouble predicting the Wolves, she awkwardly had to search for the darkness, she'd missed them this time.

I instantly forced Jasper into a hug. "In 75 years!"

"We'll go back to Forks, you owe me a wedding there." Jasper whispered.

"You bet." I smiled and launched myself out a nearby window, mid jump I used my mind control to freeze all the Wolves, so they could talk but not move.

"Nicely done Sis!" Emmett approved at he landed next to me.

"They want releasing." Edward translated, "They're disgusted that we have extended our coven by one."

"They can talk look how many there is!" Rosalie was shocked and for good reason, there was 20 Wolves in front of us.

"The newest addition to our Coven," I spoke walking forward, "Is Emily, she is Jonathon's mother." One of the Wolves was resisting been frozen, I checked his thoughts, they seemed clean, besides what's the worst one could do. So I allowed him to transform back to his human self. It was Jacob's son Harry.

"They are mother and son?" Harry asked.

"Yes." I beckoned Jonathon and Emily forward, I was proud that one of the Wolves was willing to talk. I was also grateful for the similarity in appearance between Emily and Jonathon, fortunately they did look related. I allowed Harry to get close enough to check, Emily and Jonathon would not harm him, as he did not smell alluring at all.

"How could you bite him?" Harry asked, he had seen me since he was a child visiting Jasmine and Jonathon in La Push.

"It was what Jonathon wanted, one of the people who lived near us, his blood sung to me. He was involved in an accident, so I was desperate to feed. Jonathon had cut himself, I couldn't resist I was too weak. It was not intentional, but nonetheless, Jonathon is being reunited with his mother. Surely that cannot break the treaty. It was not even in Forks."

"You fixed my broken arm when I was 9." Harry frowned.

"I'm still the same person!"

"You're a vampire!" Harry insisted.

"Who made a mistake!"

"Please Harry." This time it was Carlisle who stepped forward, "We try to live a peaceful existence. We try to protect and value human life, much like yourselves, but we made a mistake, one simple mistake and Jonathon is happy with his lifestyle now."

"Maybe." Harry glanced round at Jonathon and cringed, I imagined it must be difficult for him; someone who you had grew up with was now you enemy. "Who bit his mother?" Harry asked.

"Aro." I answered.

"Who?"

"One of the leaders of the Volturi." Carlisle explained, "The Law Enforcers in the vampire world."

"They visited us yesterday." Edward added. "They are still nearby." I sensed the thoughts of the Wolves changed.

"Right." Harry responded, "Can we discuss this, will you release them?" Harry asked, "They won't do anything." I read all his wolves thoughts. I nodded and released them all.

"It's going well." Jonathon grinned as Carlisle and I returned to the main group.

"As well as it can." I answered. "I think they've realised we don't want to fight."

Several minutes passed in silence before Edward spoke.

"They've made a decision." Edward smiled, "We're free, but no returning to Forks, we have to completely stay off their land." There was no answer from the Wolves, one simply approached us, did some kind of bow, before they all bounded away, only one last howl filled the air.

"Yes!" I grinned and glanced at Alice.

"Now all I can see is the Volturi." Alice explained,

"I'm with them." She nodded.

"I knew you'd protect us all one day." Rosalie embraced me, "I'm glad you joined us." Our senses knew someone was approaching.

"That means a lot Rosalie." She pulled me into a hug, like the one she had when the Cullen's first left me in Forks alone, her scent was just as calming as ever.

"Sister, It's Felix and Demetri; they're here to collect you." Edward explained.

"Right." I gave everyone a goodbye moment, before reaching for my Cullen Crest Necklace; I kissed it and handed it to Carlisle. "Keep it safe for when I return." He nodded.

"We'll be waiting."

"See you in 75." I yelled bounding between the trees, not daring to look behind me. I knew Jasper was destroyed, but at least this was only temporary and for 75 years, rather than the alternative if we had actually fought the Wolves. I shuddered at the thought of my family members lying broken simply because of me.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen next?**


	11. Chapter 11

I

**Another chapter for you all. Enjoy and review? Please =)**

**

* * *

**

It's been 4 years. 4 long years, even for a vampire. My contribution so far has been manipulating two new vampires to join the Volturi. Aro believed they had desirable gifts. He was wrong, their gifts were not strong enough. They were destroyed. Monotony does not even cover what my existence has become.

"Tara." It was Jane, her angelic face appearing in my allocated room

"Jane." I nodded. She entered.

"You are required to conduct a search of Volterra with us." I frowned, this was new. I rose from the chair.

"What are we looking for?" I asked following her along the corridor.

"Aro will explain." Jane answered as she entered the main hall.

"A search." I frowned and followed Jane inside.

"Dear Tara you are paired with Demetri." Aro spoke over the general disorganisation of the hall. The Volturi never had commotion like this.

"Come Tara." Demetri beckoned me towards the nearest doorway. Aro was controlling his thoughts.

"Where are going?" I asked Demtri as we exited the Volturi residence, appearing on a main street in Volterra. It was cloudy, so we could search without raising any problems. I glanced across at Demetri, he was wearing contacts.

"Nice eyes." I had to stifle a giggle, it was different.

"It is necessary." He stated.

"Obviously, red eyes do tend to get a response from people."

"You need to hunt soon." Demetri stated, he observed my black eyes.

"I can probably last a little longer? It is nothing I can't handle."

"Nonetheless you shouldn't push yourself; you can hunt at the end of the search." That almost sounded caring.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I frowned; maybe the Volturi members were warming to me after all. "So, what are we searching for?" I asked.

"Vampires." I took a glance along the street; I jokingly jumped on Demetri grabbing him in a headlock.

"Got one." I giggled, freezing him with some faint mind control.

"Funny Tara." Demetri broke free, partly due to lack of focus on my part and also my overwhelming thirst which Demetri had now bought my attention.

"Want to specify anything more other than a vampire."

"I was given no other specifications."

"What if there's more than one and they resist?" I asked.

"We fight. Simple."

"Oh joy!" I frowned and continued to follow him.

"Why are you doing this?" Demetri asked.

"I presume you mean temporarily joining the Volturi." He nodded. "No other choice. Besides it's not too bad. I've had worse." My mind flickered back to the faint human memories of when I believed the Cullen's had permanently left, the strange aching incomplete sensation. In comparison this was simply a paper cut, over relatively quickly and would soon heal. I had hope. "I get to go back." I added.

"True." He continued to look ahead; it made me question what kept Demetri sane, what was his reason for existance?

Several minutes of silence passed before Demetri stopped, recoiling into a crouch, I followed by instinct. His mind revealed he had sensed a vampire. He began to run, I followed, soon enough we were perched on top of a nearby house. The wind changed direction. "Gone." He growled.

"I..." I paused, could it be possible. "I recognised that scent." The scent was only faint, unlike Demetri I was not a tracker, but my senses were definitely familiar with this particular scent.

Demetri turned to me. "We return."

"Why?" I asked, Demetri was a tracker, this should be simple.

"I was given orders with this search not to leave Volterra unless it was authorised by Aro. We need to return." He explained and turned, before jumping from the building, I followed.

"You have returned empty handed." Aro bowed his head as we walked towards him.

"Yes." Demetri was evidently annoyed; Aro shook both of our hands to get an understanding of what we had experienced.

"You recognised the scent." Aro repeated.

"Faintly." I answered. "It is like something I've sensed before, not sure if it is the same."

"Let me track it Aro, I can find them and return them to you. They entered Volterra uninvited and without any clear purpose. None of us except Tara recognise them. One false move and they could reveal our presence here"

"True, except Tara only communicates with civil vampires. Therefore they are no threat, case closed." Aro clapped his hands together and turned.

"Master." Jane stepped forward.

"My word is final; none of the main guard is to leave Volterra." Aro still didn't turn to face us, his mind was occupied, he was recalling something trivial in unfamiliar language, "Tara you are free to go hunt." I nodded and fled to a nearby woods.

I was free, skipping among the trees, the scent of fresh air. "Tara." The voice whispered through the trees from the North. I ran following the new scent and noise. Taking to the treetops I swung and ran for several miles until something else attracted me. A change in scent ... human. Eventually I approached it, the body of a stray hiker. Drained. It was then when Demetri emerged from the nearby trees.

"Did you...?" I asked.

"No." He answered. "I'm simply here to ensure that you hunted safely and returned to Volterra without being hurt."

"I hadn't sensed you."

"Being a tracker I can keep a longer distance when following you. I was curious why you stopped."

"Someone whispered my name." I took a step towards Demetri, I just hoped he had heard it too.

"I heard it too." He confirmed giving me a swift smile, "We must return." He then seemed anxious, something had unsettled the Volturi. Something I was familiar with.

"ARO!" I forced myself through the locked doors. "The scent, the vampire. It was in the woods whilst I was hunting." He rose from his thrown; his response was calm, as though this news was expected.

"I guessed as much, which was why I sent Demetri." I nodded and then settled a little, my senses taking in the room. "Carlisle, Alice, Daniel and Jasper." I choked as each of their scents entered my consciousness.

"Pardon?" Aro asked.

"Carlisle, Alice, Daniel and Jasper!" I shouted their names, the last one stinging my throat as my annoyingly angelic voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Part of your coven." Marcus confirmed.

"Part of my family!" I insisted. "They were here!" I launched myself at Aro. I forced him against the nearby wall; a crack appeared running vertically downwards. The guard scattered around the room began to move forwards, Caius rose from his thrown.

"Leave her!" Aro insisted.

That was when the pain started; I recoiled, eventually falling to my knees. My mind flickered back to when Jane had done this to me previously, Jasper had been there then. Jasper, my mind focused on that so once again not a sound left my mouth.

"My family were here, whilst I was hunting?" I asked, gritting my teeth as the pain continued.

"Yes. Jane leave her!" Aro answered, he didn't need to answer his thoughts revealed his view of them.

Still the pain persisted.

"Why?" I asked, his thoughts weren't revealing that element. The pain was spreading to every limb, it was beginning to become too much.

"That is between themselves and I." Aro responded. "Jane leave her! She'll become thirsty again and it's not safe for her to leave Volterra."

The pain reseeded, for several seconds for the first time in my vampire life I felt like I genuinely ached, such a humane sensation that I had become alienated to.

"They weren't the scent I recognised though." I added, wanting to make sure that Aro knew my family were not a threat.

"I know that." Aro spoke. "If you leave via the visitors exit you will see that their scent leaves here as well as enters, they left unharmed."

"Right. Good!"

"Please you must let us restrain her." Caius insisted, beckoning Felix and Demetri forward.

"No." Aro spoke clearly. "She has a gift Caius. Those gifted ones must be preserved." That stung, since Caius had no gift.

I left the hall.

My family had been so close and yet not waited. Jasper's scent settled in my consciousness and for several days I felt calmer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter, not much longer left. Please feel free to read the two new stories I've started =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Tara's POV

It appears part of the guard have taken to following me around, probably so I don't tear Aro to pieces.

"Please Aro I insist you let me get out there and track them!" Demetri insisted for the fourth month.

"You have been given your duties." Marcus responded, Aro looked distracted.

"More intruders?" I asked.

"The same one." Caius growled.

"Unlucky." I shrugged, I didn't care.

"I smell dinner." Demetri spoke.

"Excellent!" Caius clapped his hands together and I swept from the hall.

Minutes later I saw a man stumble into the main entrance, he looked in awe of the place, his eyes slowly moved round to focus to me. He was human.

"Hello?" I asked moving forwards.

"Are you..." He frowned as he got closer and noticed my eyes.

"Are you lost?"

"No!" He seemed determined, I tried to age him, I guessed around 25. "I'm looking," He took a deep breath; "I'm looking for vampires."

"Pardon?"

"Vampires, but you're not..."

"I am." I stood my ground, just because I didn't have crimson eyes.

"You're eyes?"

"A little different."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I want to become one!" He nodded as he said it, he was trying to appear determined but fear was getting through.

"You need to go." I insisted, sensing that Felix and Alec were approaching. "Now." I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around and pushing him towards the door.

"I want..."

"No. No you don't." It was like Jonathon all over again. "You want to never grow old and be incredibly attractive, sounds good." He grinned at me. "You want to be constantly thirsting for something that if you quench that thirst it means taking a life. You want to watch those around you grow old and die."

"Tara..." I was too late Alec and Felix were here. "What is it you have here?"

"Dinner." Alec joked and I watched the man's eyes grow wide with terror.

"You're Tara?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"I was told you'd help me!" He begged.

"I-no-what?" I frowned, he was concentrating too much on becoming a vampire to reveal to me who had told him I was here. "You were leaving!" I insisted again.

"No." He gathered himself together and bravely approached Alec and Felix. "I am Robert, I wish to become a vampire."

"Do you really?" Felix frowned, "Better follow me then." Felix and Alec swept ahead, Robert stumbling behind as I groaned and pushed on after them.

"We have a visitor." Alec announced to Marcus, Caius and Aro.

"His name is Robert, he wishes to become a vampire, however, he was about to leave before Felix and Alec had arrived." I explained.

"You again." Caius hissed in my direction, "Why does trouble always seem to link to you."

"Ahh Robert," Aro announced, approaching him and gently clasping his hand in his. "Hmm, nothing reveals the possibility of a gift."

"Gift?" Robert was completely confused now, "Thoughts?"

"By touching you Aro can see your every thought." I explained whilst Robert desperately tried to retract his hand, eventually Aro let him.

"Tara on the other hand has the gift of mind control." Aro revealed smiling in my direction.

"This...this...this is insane." Robert stuttered.

"No this is the Volturi and around here we have some certain rules." Aro moved back to where he was sitting.

"Humans are not allowed to know of our existence. Caius explained.

"Then bite me." Robert insisted, to the amusement of the room.

"How would that benefit us?" Marcus asked.

"Benefit you..." Robert repeated.

"We can't go around biting everyone who demands it," Aro explained. Robert was silent. "We only really have one choice, maybe Jane..."

"Aro." I moved forward, "I might be able to help."

"We're not biting him Tara!" Caius explained.

"I know but I might be able to edit his thoughts a little." I nodded in Robert's direction; he looked a vision of terror, his eyes wide staring straight ahead, his pulse rating and swept dripping from his brow.

"Could you?" Aro asked.

"Call it practise." I pleaded.

"Fine." Marcus muttered.

"Yes." Aro answered. Caius just sighed.

"Come with me." I grabbed Robert's hand and reluctantly pulled him away to a nearby room, I settled him on a chair. "I'm so sorry, I don't enjoy doing this. I'll only get rid of the things I need to."

"What are you..." Robert desperately tried to struggle, his effort was little and he was easily restrained. I hastily moved through his thoughts clearing away those that were related to vampires, I got a faint glimpse of a vampire, the red eyes, but it was too faint, he was beginning to forget who had told him. Everything that occurred here was removed.

Eventually I got the response I wanted. "Who are you?" His voice, now calmer, asked.

"I'm Doctor Whitlock. You took a fall." I unnecessarily checked his pulse. "You hit you head, it might bruise a little but that is all."

"Right..."

"You're in Volterra, Italy." I added.

"Of course."

"Let me help you up." He stood his eyes racing around the room. "It wasn't a heavy fall so I just took you to a nearby room." I explained.

"Ok." There was a knock at the door.

"One moment." I moved towards the door, it was Aro, wearing sunglasses.

"I'm here to check his thoughts." He explained.

"Feel free." Aro moved towards Robert and shook his hand.

"I'm glad to hear you are better." Aro shook Robert's hand, Robert was hastily nodding. "They're clear." Aro added to me.

"As I hoped." I answered smiling and ushering Robert towards the door.

"Demetri will escort you to Heidi." Aro nodded towards Demetri who Robert rushed forward to follow, "She was looking a little thirsty." Aro quietly added.

"NO!" I insisted, "You promised. He's clear, no threat."

"Tara I think it is time we reminded you that there are only three people around here make decisions. You are here to serve, to pay a debt and nothing else."

"Someone had told him about me. He knew who I was; I was supposed to help him!" I insisted.

"I know that, having seen his every thought!" Aro swept away. Anger spread to every limb of my body, with no Jasper to take away the stress I thrust my fist through a nearby wall. "Please refrain from destroying our home." Aro mocked from the distance

* * *

**Review? Thanks guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**There are only 1 or 2 chapters left in this story now and Jasper and Tara's story will come to an end.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Tara's POV  
**

The Volturi finally requested me to paint them, the most incredibly tedious painting I've ever done. To be honest I'm tempting to paint in some large plastic fangs just for comedy value.

"How are you finding your stay Tara?" Aro asked from upon his throne, distracting me from my amusing thoughts.

"The weather has been most welcoming," I joked; we rarely left the Volturi's home.

"Always so humorous and upbeat, someone could interpret that as your gift," Aro smirked, "Do you not find yourself missing your..."

"...Family," I interrupted.

"Family," Aro spoke the word cautiously, "It has been some time now."

"I am in no hurry, we have an eternity when I get out of here," I spoke clearly and calmly not letting him provoke or upset me.

"Again such optimism," Aro repeated as his eyes moved towards the doorway. "Vampires always presume they have an eternity, when it could be so easily taken away." Aro was threatening me, no doubt Caius had insisted he had to. Silence descended on the room, only the gentle sound of a paint brush stroking the canvas, it was strangely relaxing.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a crash, a vampire pushing aside a door. The scent revealed it was Felix."Aro, it is happening, there are 20 of them in the main square, ready to reveal themselves!" Felix explained entering the hallway; I glanced up from the canvas.

"They warned us!" Caius hissed in Aro's direction, "You should have got rid of the threat then. Instead you were too busy protecting _that_!" He thrust his hand in my direction.

Marcus sighed.

"If their predictions are right, we have an hour." Aro explained. "Felix send orders, the main guard are to eliminate the threat." That was when the screaming started, echoing down from the streets above.

"Aro!" Caius stood, "We're too late!"

"They've revealed themselves!" Aro stared in my direction, "Our existence is known."

"What has happened?" I asked stepping forward.

"Emily and Jonathon, one of your creations," Marcus glowered at me, the new stopped any thoughts I'd just processed about escapting. Emily and Jonathon were involved, this couldn't be good. "They have created an army of newborns and they are revealing themselves in the main square. It is a sunny day." Marcus explanation did continue but my mind had already drifted, as my throat tightened and my head felt heavy.

"How many humans are there?" I asked, but before it could be answered there was another interruption.

"Master." Jane leapt into the room. "It's bad. 50 people initially, we're trying to contain them."

"If you contain them then I can change their thoughts." I interrupted.

"You could do that?" Aro asked, "To multiple people?"

"It worked with Robert," Aro's face looked confused, "The man you disposed of, besides what's the alternative?" I asked.

"We destroy them all!" Caius stood a determined look on his face.

"How would you cover up that?" I asked disgusted.

"Explosion, land slide, something big!" Caius answered.

"You'd have to relocate." I insisted, "Move land. So much effort, such a large cover up, my plan is simpler."

"Let Tara try." Aro argued, he knew I had a valid point, "It's good to have a backup plan though Caius, work on the finer points in case it is needed."

"I need some kind of deal first," I spoke slowly forming the plan as I spoke. "If I succeed I want something in return."

"Yes, anything," Aro insisted. "We'll discuss this when you succeed, we're running out of time!"

By the time I had reached the central square the numbers of people who were aware of the strange occurrence had spread and there were now 75 people aware of the vampires who had revealed themselves. Several of the vampires had also begun to feed on people; it was not a pleasant scene. I slowly began to make my impression upon the human's memories from an overhead position in one of the taller buildings, it was draining and repetitive. The Volturi somehow kept them contained, and had begun destroying the vampires. Demetri fetched me some animals to feed on during the process.

Eventually it was complete and I had managed to completely change the minds of the humans who had been exposed. It was finally then when I realised why the Volturi had been occupied they had been destroying the vampires who had been revealing themselves. Only two remained.

"Emily?" I approached the two remaining vampires in a building off the square where they had been detained. She simply growled.

"Destroy them." Aro hissed and Jonathon and Emily were dragged away. I followed him as he returned to his hall and therefore his throne.

* * *

**What have you thought of this story and this saga? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight**

**So this is it. The final chapter of the Jasper/Tara saga.**

**It's short but I think it finishes nicely**,** which is what the characters deserve. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Tara's POV  
**

I knew this was my opportunity, I had the upper hand, I had helped the Volturi, I had prevented their existence from being known. I had helped them to reinforce and preserve their ultimate law. It hurt me to think this but I was a born to bargain, haggle and barter, my mind control gift reinforced that. I was able to get my own way. I just needed to do it now, when it mattered most.

"Aro, what happened today?" I took a brave step forward, the spotlight focused on me. This was my moment.

"Our existence was nearly revealed." Aro seemed troubled, his eyes drifting across different parts of the room.

"Nearly." I smiled, "We were a little fortunate."

"Aro, I think it is perhaps time?" Caius announced from his side, he was pleading with Aro, for once were Caius and I united with one goal? To let me go.

"You are free to leave us." Aro explained his eyes never looked at mine. My mind screamed success.

"Really?" It was that simple, the words slipped out. I felt as though I could laugh, if my body hadn't have been so tense with the pressure of the situation.

"Caius and I promised that if you ever helped us, you are free to go." Aro explained reluctantly, the Volturi was always true to our word.

"Was I too much to handle?"

"Something like that. Keep safe young one. You never know when we may need you again!" Aro's eyes finally focused on mine. For a moment, I swear I saw fear in his eyes.

I twisted around in my chair on the plane, Carlisle's arm draped around Esme's shoulder both of them watching out the window. Alice and Daniel appeared to be surveying the past and future of the passengers around us, whisperig little comments to each other. Edward was whispering about someone's thoughts to Claire, who was laughing in response. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddling in their seats watching the film on the plane screen. Jasper's hand was casually drooping over the arm rest, I took it into mine.

"You know this whole mind control thing," I began to speak, the words formed and planned in my head, I heard the movement of Edward several seats behind us, he knew what I was going to say. Nonetheless, beside me and more importantly I saw Jasper nod, "I'm going to stop, I said I would never use it and it's all I seem to have done for the past few decades."

Jasper smiled, "You don't need to stop, it has saved us as much as it's put us at risk, besides its part of you."

"True," I placed my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Tara, there is something I need to tell you," Jasper spoke clearly; I twisted around my whole body facing his.

"Jasper?" Even my vampire voice managed to break with the tension.

"It's about Bella. Whilst you were in Volterra she passed away," His eyes bore down on mine, full of the emotion that at that second began to seep out of me, Bella was gone. It was an end of an era, a chapter closed. Bella didn't have an eternity, but she had left a legacy, three incredible children and I was grateful to have known her for the short time I had. I heard Edward whisper and yes in faint agreement.

"Thank you, for telling me," I spoke calmly, Jasper's hand locked tightly with mine. It was just us 10, forever. Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie. Daniel and Alice. Edward and Claire. Jasper and Tara. Was that the fear in Aro's eyes? Together we were a force, a force forged and united by love. I lay back, my eyes drifted towards the window as the lighting changed and the time of the day passed from Twilight and into the night. I had an eternity.

* * *

**Please review? This fic or this saga, your reviews mean so much to me.**

**I hope you'll go on to read my other fics which I'm currently working on.**


End file.
